


Naughty boy

by HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks
Summary: Winksy gets caught trying to steal Eric’s underwear.This is filth.
Relationships: Eric Dier/Harry Winks
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Naughty boy

**Author's Note:**

> I did end up posting after 6 days like I said in my previous fic ksksksks can't help myself
> 
> Hope you like it <3

Winksy realised that he might have a thing for Eric’s cock. In fact, he could be a little obsessed with it. He would sometimes space out observing Eric from afar and simply couldn’t stop his thoughts from wondering about how big his dick must be and how it would taste. Harry really wanted to feel it or at least see it someday. He has seen it a few lucky times in the showers, but it was never awake, and he couldn’t even properly look at it in those times without making it obvious or getting an embarrassing boner in public. Therefore, Harry just kept dreaming about it, wondering and theorizing how his erection must look like and just hoping that maybe if a miracle happens, he  would actually get to see it someday. He wasn’t sure why it fascinated him that much, a dick is a dick after all, but for some reason it did. Winks sometimes fantasized about the cock of other teammates as well when observing them, but it was always mostly Eric’s. It was most certainly huge and probably thick, Winks was sure of that already, Eric was a big guy after all. Still, he really wanted to get closer to it to have a proper look, not to just dream about it.

Maybe Harry was a bit too obsessed with it after all. It’s not that he thought about it all the time, but he did wonder about it often. Yet he tried to shove those thoughts away whenever they were together for the sake of the situation and to avoid spacing out while talking to Eric, not to mention how those thoughts could escalate sometimes and get him hard. He was doing a very good job of not thinking about it so much anymore at first, until he suddenly wasn’t. 

When they got booked a room together in the hotel, Harry hadn’t even thought about that slight detail of his desires although he had been very excited to share a room with Dier. Still, when they had settled themselves in the room and he had seen Eric’s bag with clothes, he couldn’t stop his thoughts from reaching towards those unsafe lands once again.

Eric was taking a shower at the moment and Winks was just lying down on his bed, trying to think about the upcoming matches instead of the man that was naked in the bathroom just a few meters away from him. Harry obviously didn’t manage to control his thoughts as he started to imagine how Eric looked when he was showering, thinking about the water running down that toned body and down to his cock, the water dripping from there as he travelled his big strong hands all over his body to wash himself clean. Winks wasn’t trying to be a creep, but if he had the chance to peek, he definitely would. Unfortunately, he didn’t have the chance as the door was shut tight so it would be obvious if he were to open it to peek. His attention was drawn to Eric’s bag of clothes instead, observing it carefully and unconsciously trying to see if he could spot an underwear since the bag was open. Again, Harry wasn’t trying to be a creep, but if he couldn’t get to Eric’s dick then maybe he could get to what surrounded it. 

He hesitantly got up, moving towards the bag with care, feeling his heart race as he was aware of how fucked up this should be considered but still couldn’t stop himself from doing it. Eric didn’t have to  know, hence it wouldn’t bother him. He knelt next to the bag to fiddle with his clothes, until he blissfully spotted the black-coloured tight boxers that Eric was wearing before he removed it to go take a shower laying on his bed. Winks gulped at the sight, a million thoughts running through his mind. He carefully reached his hands towards the cloth, taking it into his hands with hesitant fear mixed with excitement. Winks knows that this was extremely wrong, but he couldn’t bring himself to care when he approached the underwear to his face, burying his nose in it to smell the fabric that packaged Eric’s cock. His mind went hazy for a second, his dick starting to wake up in his pants at his own filthy action combined with the amazing opportunity to be able to smell Eric’s dick through his underwear.

Harry stopped the action to take a hold of himself. This was beyond inappropriate and he shouldn’t be smelling his friend’s underwear. At least not now. He didn’t let go of the underwear as he got up and was about to move back to his side of the room, planning on keeping that piece of cloth to himself to maybe use it as a side-dish when he could; surely Eric wouldn’t notice one missing underwear. That was going to be an easy executed plan, at least he had thought so. However, the moment he stood up and turned around, Eric was standing right there behind him, observing him wordlessly.

Winksy was mortified. Apparently, he was so caught in his own mind that he didn’t notice how the shower had stopped and that Eric had already stepped out of it, wearing only a new pair of white undies.

“E-Eric! U-Uhm, this is n-not what it looks like!” Winksy panicked, starting to tremble as he tried really hard to think how he could get out of this situation unharmed.

“I-I forgot to bring a spare underwear with me s-so I thought t-that...”

Eric didn’t say anything. He just stood there, watching Winks panic while firmly holding his underwear in hand. Harry truly didn’t know if he was still trying to process what was happening before going to punch him or if he was just so disgusted that he couldn’t even act. Either way, Winksy’s face was flushed a deep shade of red and his eyes were tearing up, dangerously close to start crying depending on the way Eric was going to react.

He slowly walked towards  Winksy , his face still an unreadable expression that only induced the brunet’s fears even further. Eric stopped right in front of him, his stronger build intimidating Winks who kept shaking and looking at him with wide scared eyes. Dier took the underwear from Harry’s hand and looked at it, carefully observing it for a few seconds.

“Does the scent of my dick turn you on?” Eric asked with a serious tone, his deep voice holding a hint of something that wasn’t either anger or disgust. 

“E-Eric, I-I'm so sorry--”

“Answer me.”

His voice went deeper, the intense gaze directed to Winks’ eyes demanding for an answer as he pulled on his hair, forcing Harry to look up at him. Winksy wasn’t sure why that was turning him on, he really should get his brain checked.

“Y-Yes! It does!” Winks whined truthfully in response. He couldn’t run away from Eric, and for some reason he didn’t want to as the older man didn’t really seem angry. Dier took a good look at how Harry had closed his eyes under such intimidating staring.

“You are a very dirty boy, Winksy.”

Harry shivered as his mind became hazier at how Eric’s voice clearly did not sound disgusted, on the contrary, it sounded impossibly filthy. Winks kept wondering if this was a dream, there is no way Eric didn’t really think of him as a creep. He soon realised that it was reality, because how Eric walked them back to Harry’s bed and pushed him down on it had felt extremely real. Winksy barely had time to process what was happening and Eric was already on top of him, pinning him down against the mattress.

“Daddy has to punish naughty boys like you.”

Winks could feel his head spinning upon hearing Eric’s deep voice saying such dirty words that promised to put him in his place. He noticed how dark Eric’s eyes got, his serious facial expression holding something far more intense behind his gaze.

“Since you want my underwear so much, I will let you have it.” Eric commented lightly, raising one billion questions to Winksy’s confused mind.

He then suddenly shoved the black underwear right to  Winksy’s face, causing him to whine at the sudden sensation of the fabric that held such an obscene smell being rubbed right into his nose. Eric was humiliating how needy Harry was for his dick and the smaller man could feel how his own dick was rock hard in result. He couldn’t help himself and smelled what was being offered to him, taking a deep breath of the scent of Eric’s cock that reached his brain with fervour, enjoying that intoxicating smell. However, to his demise, Eric soon moved the underwear away and Winks almost whined in frustration.

“Or would you actually prefer my cock?”

Harry’s breath hitched and he downright moaned at the idea of finally being able to feel or at least smell Eric’s cock directly, because that’s exactly what he wanted. Eric knelt on the bed, his body upright and crotch perfectly on Winks’ view for him to notice how his cock was straining against his underwear. It was indeed beautiful just like Winksy had always imagined it, better even; it was huge, thick and would most definitely look even better without the cloth covering it. His face flushed and he gasped as Eric took a firm hurting grip of his hair and then pulled him forward, this time shoving his face onto his crotch. 

Harry threw all dignity he had left behind as he kept smelling and nuzzling his cock through the fabric, rubbing his face against it. He started to lick and mouth at it, sucking the length the most he could, damping his white boxers with saliva, creating a wet patch on it. Winksy was more than desperate, he was starving for it.

“Fuck... Look at how much you want it,  Winksy .” Eric breathed exasperated. “You really want daddy’s cock.”

Winksy whined but kept his shameless deeds, only stopping when the grip on his hair pulled him away. He kept looking at Eric with begging hazy eyes, his freckled face still flushed a bright pink and his lips swollen red for having rubbed it shamelessly against his clothed cock. Eric pushed him back down against the mattress again and wasted no time in removing  Winksy’s shirt in one swift motion before moving to take off both his pants and underwear at once. Harry whimpered at feeling suddenly exposed, he was splayed completely naked on his bed for Eric to see, his erection standing proud against his stomach. Eric reached for his discarded underwear again, the one  Winksy had been caught stealing, and this time with it in hand he moved it to Harry’s cock. He started filthily stroking Winks’ dick with the fabric, eliciting beautiful moans from the brunet who squirmed at the teasing, of how dirty it was for Eric to be using his underwear to rub Winksy out. Yet Eric wouldn’t have mercy on him, instead he fastened the pace on his cock.

“D-daddy, wait!” Harry gasped as the movements increased, completely out of his mind already.

Winksy’s moans were starting to become louder, his face flushing as he closed his eyes when the feeling was starting to become too much. Yet to his demise, Eric suddenly stopped the movements on his cock, earning small frustrated whimpers coming from Harry’s pink pretty lips. 

“You are so fucking loud.” Eric commented dangerously, but he wasn’t really complaining. 

Eric moved the underwear up to his face again, but this time lingered it away.

“Open your mouth.” He commanded and Winksy immediately complied, hanging his mouth open for Eric.

Dier wasted no time in shoving the dirty underwear into it, filling his mouth and muffling Winksy’s whining in the process.

“Let’s see if you manage to keep quiet now.”

The fact that Harry had Eric’s underwear in his mouth to keep him silent had actually made his cock twitch in anticipation. The idea of Eric making him want to scream but being unable to was enough to make his head become dizzy again.  His thoughts were shattered as  Eric  suddenly  flipped him around on the bed .

“On your knees.”

Eric commanded and he obeyed, trying his best to be a good boy. Harry shivered a bit in anticipation, unsure of what was going to happen next with his ass perfectly in Eric’s field of vision. What he didn’t expect, was to suddenly feel a sharp hit right onto his left butt cheek, the burning sensation making his cock twitch as his gasp was muffled by the underwear filling his mouth.  Winksy’s eyes widened at the realisation of how he was being punished, he looked behind him with wide eyes, noticing how Eric had his hand ready to land another hard spank to his ass.  Winksy shut his eyes tight when that hit landed perfectly on his ass with a loud slap, his head falling at the painful yet pleasuring feeling. Eric’s hands were strong and rough, another thing that  Winksy was well-aware and loved about him, but he had never thought he would be lucky enough to receive punishment coming from them. Eric spanked him again, this time harder and Winks wanted to moan, the suffocating muffling of Eric’s intoxicating underwear in his mouth making his mind dizzier with the situation. Despite how red his once white cheeks already were, Eric did not budge and showed no mercy as he kept roughly spanking  Winksy to teach the naughty boy his lesson.

At this rate,  Winksy had his face flushed as he wanted to cry, his muffled moans whiny as most of the sounds came out nasally.

“Naughty boys don’t get to complain.” Eric  infatuated his words by giving a hard spank right into his hole, earning another muffled cry from  Winksy .

The way Eric was putting him in his place was so good, Harry might as well do naughty things more often to get punished like this. His swimming thoughts were soon shattered the moment he felt something wet in his hole, eyes widening and face flushing at the sudden sensation of Eric’s tongue. The wet obscene sounds of his tongue swirling and sucking on his hole was enough to make  Winksy start shivering at the intense feeling of Eric eating him out. Harry took a firm grip on the bedsheets as he tried very hard to keep his body from falling forward as Eric’s skilful tongue played with his hole mercilessly. Eric’s hands had found their way to his cheeks to spread them as his tongue made its way inside, dancing his tongue around his inner ring.

Winksy felt his eyes roll back before fluttering them closed at the feeling, Eric was owning his ass so good. It didn’t take long for him to insert an index finger inside with the help of the wetness his tongue was creating, the stretch making Harry want to beg for more. He removed his tongue in order to start fingering Winksy’s hole properly, getting it deep before removing it completely. Harry couldn’t control himself and kept chasing the finger with his hips, pushing them back to meet Eric’s thick and long finger. Eric spanked his ass harshly with his free hand, causing  Winksy’s cock to twitch again as his moan was impeded by the cloth.

“Behave.” Eric firmly said with a deep dangerous voice, warning the brunet. 

Winks whined nasally but complied, stopping his hips to let Eric work him the way he wanted. It didn’t take long before Dier inserted a  second thick finger, the discomforting stretch feeling unbelievably good. Eric  scissored his hole wide, slowly thrusting them in and out. Harry had to muster  all of his control not to keep swinging his hips back to beg for more with his body, but he managed to. His good behaviour was rewarded with Eric speeding up his fingers to properly fuck  Winksy with them as if it was a cock. Harry’s arms grew weak and he fell  forward , his face down on the mattress as he kept his ass up and tilting it higher to feel those fingers fuck his hole deliciously. 

Eric stopped the movements, impeding  Winksy from misbehaving and coming too soon. Harry felt the bed mildly creak as Eric knelt behind him, pulling his ass closer to his clothed cock. He rubbed it against his hole a few times, making Winks’ cock leak precum for feeling that wonderful cock against his ass. Eric then proceeded to tug his dick out of his underwear and  Winksy immediately looked back to look at it.

It was everything he ever imagined and even more. It was perfect. It looked  absolutely wonderful and most likely felt even better. The reddened tip was leaking precum so beautifully and  Winksy wanted to taste it. He wanted to kiss it, lick it, suck it and have it everywhere on him. He was feeling eternally blessed for being able to finally see Eric’s large cock.

“You want my cock,  Winksy ?” Eric noticed the appraising stare that  Winksy had set on his cock.

Winksy nodded desperately in response, taking his eyes of his cock just to look up at Eric with begging eyes.

“I’ll give it to you if you behave.” Eric teased dirtily. “Will you behave,  Winksy ?”

He nodded in response again, wanting to whine at the  anticipation of it all. 

Because of the position he couldn’t properly see it, but he could feel how Eric’s cock started to enter him, filling him up and making his head spin with pleasure. His head fell again as he struggled to keep his arms holding him up to avoid his face falling onto the mattress again. Those efforts didn’t matter much when Eric started to move, pulling out and thrusting in again, each time going deeper and a bit harder. Eric had one hand on his  hip and another reached for  Winksy’s hair, holding it firmly with a painful grip that kept his head up as he started to really go to town.

Despite the underwear filling Harry’s mouth, Eric could still clearly hear his muffled moans and whiny whimpers that managed to escape him, growing louder when he tugged on his hair harder.  Winksy’s eyes kept rolling back and fluttering closed whenever the thrust hit him just right, loving the way his ass was being pounded into by Eric’s perfect cock. 

“What a fucking cock slut you are, Winksy.”

Winksy’s muffled whimpers went impossibly whinier upon hearing those words. Harry couldn’t deny it, it was the truth after all. 

Harry’s arm gave in once again and he fell on the mattress, his ass up being used so beautifully by Eric who wouldn’t show mercy. Half of his face was pressed onto the mattress, the way Eric was holding his hair pushing him even further onto it, making him feel so used and punished that  Winksy could feel himself inch closer to the edge. 

Eric deep grunts and groans were increasing as well, he was clearly reaching his peak too. His thrusts started to become sporadic and his grip on his hip and hair tighter as he reached his high with his leaking cock. He came hard inside  Winksy’s ass, filling his hole with his thick and warm cum, the liquid reaching deep into him obscenely. The feeling of being filled like that by Eric’s cum as the thrusting sounds became wet was all it took for Harry to start clenching his hole and coming right after, his cock twitching in the process as he messed his stomach and the bedsheets underneath with his own cum.

Dier pulled out of him, panting heavily and he was no different, trying to regain his breath. Eric removed the underwear from his mouth and he immediately started to pant loudly, trying to catch the breath that he had been fighting for.  Winksy felt as if he was in heaven, his mind a complete haze of bliss as his thighs trembled from the aftershock. He could feel how his ass was leaking cum, the liquid travelling down his thighs so beautifully for Eric to see that  Winksy couldn’t help but keep his ass up for him to appreciate the sight. What Harry didn’t expect when he tilted his head to look back at Eric, was to see how the intensity from his eyes and the danger from his face had not faltered. Not even a bit.  Winksy shivered under his gaze, looking back at him with wide fearful eyes.

“Daddy is not done punishing you yet.”


End file.
